Mimi Tachikawa and her Hogwarts Aventure
by MSkitty543921
Summary: We've all heard of Harry Potter, right? Well what if Harry didn't exist? What if it was Mimi Tachikawa in his place. Read Mimi in Harry's adventures, making friends, making enemies, and having the adventure of a lifetime that will last for seven years.


Mimi Tachikawa is the most miserable, lonely girl you can imagine. She's shunned by her relatives, the McCoy's, that have raised her since she was an infant. She's forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, forced to wear her cousin Alice's hand-me-down clothes, and forced to go to his neighbor's house when the rest of her family is doing something fun. Yes, she's just about as miserable as you can get. Mimi's world gets turned upside down on her eleventh birthday, however, a giant, Hagrid, informs Mimi that's she's really a wizard and will soon be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mimi also learns that, in the wizarding world, she's a hero. When she was an infant, the evil Lord Voldemort killed her parents and then tried to kill Mimi too. What's so amazing to everyone is that Harry survived and allegedly destroyed Voldemort in the process. When Mimi hears all this, she doesn't know what to think. However, everything Hagrid tells her turns out to be true, and with a joyful heart, Hermione starts wizarding school in September. She quickly becomes best friends with a girl named Tai Kamiya, and before they even make it to Christmas, they break tons of school rules when they attack a troll and prevent it from killing fellow student, Yolei Inoue. After the troll incident, the three become inseparable, and Mimi is amazed to have found such great friends. She is constanly busy trying to stay on top of the mounds of homework, as well as participating in weekly Quidditch practices. Quidditch is a popular sport among wizards and Mimi is the youngest quidditch player in a century. It's also a game Mimi loves more than anything else at school. As the year progresses, the three friends set out to solve the mystery of the gigantic three headed dog that is guarding something in a deserted corridor in the school. They figure out that a very valuable object, the sorcerer's stone, is being hidden in the school, and although they don't know why. When one of the professors start acting as if he's trying to steal it, they quickly take action to circumvent the theft. Things come to a head when they sneak past the vicious three headed dog and go down into the bowels of the school, determined to save the stone. Tai and Yolei help Mimi get through the challenges set forth to stop the thief, but Mimi must go on alone to battle the professor. When she finally gets to the last room, however, she's astonished to find someone else entirely. Mimi is forced to do battle with the wizard that tried to kill her so many years before, Lord Voldemort. She's able to save the Sorcerer's stone, although she's almost killed in the process. The school headmaster, Genni, arrives just in time to save Mimi. The school year ends spectacularly. Mimi, Tai, and Yolei are honored for their service to the school, and Mimi leaves to go back to the McCoy's for the summer feeling as if she's finally found a place where she belongs.

The-Girl-Who-Lived

Mr. and Mrs. McCoy's, of Juuban, Japan, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with that nonsense. Mr. McCoy owned a restaurant that used to belong to Mrs. McCoy's sister before she was killed, which served all kinds of food, more like a café.

Mr. McCoy was a thick, big man who had strong looking arms with messy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a very large mustache. Mrs. McCoy was much thinner and smaller with long pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she looked as if with one gust of wind could knock her off her feet. The McCoy's had a small daughter named Alice and in their opinion, there was no finer girl anywhere. The McCoy's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Tachikawa's.

As said earlier, Mrs. Tachikawa was Mrs. McCoy's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. McCoy pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband, were as unMcCoyish as it was possible to be. The McCoy's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Tachikawa's arrived on the street.

The McCoy's knew that the Tachikawa's had a small daughter too, but they had never seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Tachikawa's away-they didn't want Alice mixing with a child like that.

Mr. McCoy hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. McCoy gossiped away happily as she wrestled a wailing Alice into her highchair. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. McCoy picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Alice goodbye but missed, because Alice was now having a tantrum and threw her cereal at him.

"Little princess," chortled Mr. McCoy as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of his driveway. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar. A cat standing on two feet reading a map. For a second, Mr. McCoy didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a white cat standing on the corner of their street, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could be had been thinking of? It must have been the trick of the light.

Mr. McCoy blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. McCoy drove around the corner up the road, he watched the cat in the mirror. It was now reading the sign that said his streets name, no, _looking _at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. McCoy gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town, he thought about nothing but that special cake mix that was coming in today. As he sat in the usual morning jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seems to be a lot of strangely dressed people about, people in cloaks.

Mr. McCoy couldn't bear to see people who dressed in funny clothes-the getups you saw on young people. He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes' standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. McCoy was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and was wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. McCoy that this probably was some silly stunt, these people were obviously collecting for something. Yes, that would be it.

The traffic moved on a few minutes later, and Mr. McCoy arrived in the Tachikawa's café parking lot, even though he was pretty much the boss, changing the name to McCoy's wasn't in his power, his mind back on that cake mix. Mr. McCoy sat in the back office, since he didn't really care much for the café food but everyone else loved it. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the wall covered window in his office. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on the cake mix that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.

Mr. McCoy, however, had a perfectly normal owl free morning. He yelled at five different people for careless accidents, he made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs to walk across the road to buy himself a bun from his favorite bakery.

He'd forgotten about all the people in cloaks until he passed by a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Tachikawa's, that's right, that's what I heard,"

"Yes, their daughter Mimi," Mr. McCoy stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at the waitress not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home phone number before he thought better of it. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache thinking, no, he was being stupid. They couldn't be the only Tachikawa's around. He was sure there was another family out there named Tachikawa's who had a daughter named Mimi. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Mimi. He'd never seen the girl. It might have been Michelle, or Maria.

There was no point in worrying Mrs. McCoy, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her-if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks. He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted at the tiny man, stumbled, and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. McCoy realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.

"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourselves should be celebrating this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. McCoy round the middle and walked off. Mr. McCoy stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into his driveway, the first thing he saw-and it didn't improve his mood was the white cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall and certainly not like a normal cat would but it was swinging its legs as it saw like a human. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same ring around its tail.

"Shoo!" said Mr. McCoy loudly. Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. McCoy wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. McCoy had had a nice, normal day. She told his over dinner about Mrs. Next Door's problem with her daughter and how Alice had learned a new word (mine!).

Mr. McCoy tried to act normally. When Alice had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sighting of these birds flying in all sleeping patterns." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious, and now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman. "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorishire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday. They've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people are celebrating bonfire night a week early-it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight," Mr. McCoy sat frozen in his stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? And a whisper…a whisper about the Tachikawa's.

Mrs. McCoy came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously? "Er…Jasmine, dear-you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" as he expected, Mrs. McCoy looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. McCoy mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"

"So?" snapped Mrs. McCoy. "Well, I thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know, _her _crowd,"Mrs. McCoy sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mrs. McCoy wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Tachikawa's". He decided he didn't dare.

Instead, he said as casually as he could, "Their daughter…she'd be about Alice's age now, would he?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. McCoy stiffly.

"What's her name again? Michelle, isn't it?"

"Mimi, nasty, uncommon name, if you ask me, never heard of another child named _Mimi," _

"Oh yes," said Mr. McCoy, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree," he didn't say another word on the subject as they were upstairs to bed. While Mrs. McCoy was in the bathroom, Mr. McCoy crept to the bathroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down the street as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Tachikawa's? If it did, if it got out they were related to a pair of-well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The McCoy's got into bed. Mrs. McCoy fell asleep quickly, but Mr. McCoy lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought was that even if the Tachikawa's were involved, there was no reason for them to come anywhere near him and Mrs. McCoy. The Tachikawa's knew very well what he and Jasmine thought about them and their kind. He couldn't see how he and Jasmine could get mixed up in anything that might be going on-he yawned and turned over-it couldn't affect them.

Mr. McCoy might have been drifting off into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue. Its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of the street.

It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man has ever been seen on this street. He was short with a hunched back and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck in his belt. He was wearing long black and red robes that swept the ground and high heeled buckled boots. The man's name was Genni.

Genni didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known," he had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again-the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the put outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady eyed Mrs. McCoy, they couldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.

Dumbledore slipped the put outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor Angewoman," He turned to smile at the white cat, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling to a calm looking woman, she wore a beautiful outfit in white and lavender. Her hair was long and blonde, hanging straight down to her waist. She looked distinctly ruffled, like she'd been in a terrible hurry. "My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly,"

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor Angewoman.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here,"

Professor Angewoman sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no-even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news," she jerked her head at the McCoy's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.

"You can't blame him," said Genni gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years,"

"I know that," said Professor Angewoman irritably. "But there's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors," she threw a sharp, sideways glance at Genni here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so he went on. "A find thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seem to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about as well. I suppose he really has gone, Genni?"

"It certainly seems so," said Genni. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?"

"A what?"

"A sherbert lemon? They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of,"

"No thank you," said Professor Angewoman coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbert lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-,"

"My dear professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this You Know Who nonsense-for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Devimon." Professor Angewoman flitched but Genni, who was unsticking two sherbert lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying you-know-who. I've never seen any reason to be frightened of saying _Devimon."_

"I know you haven't," said Professor Angewoman, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one you-know-oh, all right, Devimon, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Genni calmly. "Devimon had powers I will never have,"

"Only because you're too, well, noble to use them. The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he'd disappeared? About what finally stopped him? He went to find the Tachikawa's. The rumor is that Katie and Alexander Tachikawa are-are…that they're…dead." Genni bowed his head. Professor Angewoman gasped. "Katie and Alexandria…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…oh, Genni!" Genni reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know…I know," he said heavily.

Professor Angewoman voice trembled as she went on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Tachikawa's daughter, Mimi. But…he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying when he couldn't kill Mimi Tachikawa, Devimon's power somehow broke…and that's why he's gone,

…, "It's…it's true?" faltered Professor Angewoman. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding! Of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Mimi survive?"

"We can only guess," said Genni. "We may never know," Genni gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Genni though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Lilymon's late. I suppose it was she who told you I'd be here, by the way."

"Yes," said Professor Angewoman. "And I don't suppose you're going tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Mimi to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now,"

"You don't mean…you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor Angewoman, jumping to her feet and pointing at the house. "Genni-you can't! I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this daughter-I saw her kicking her mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets!"

"It's the best place for her," said Genni firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter,"

"A letter?" said Angewoman faintly, sitting down on the wall. "Really, Genni, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never undersrand her! She'll be famous-a legend-I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Mimi Tachikawa day in the future! There will be books written about Mimi! Every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," said Genni, looking very seriously. "I would be enough to turn any girl's head."

Professor Angewoman opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes-yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Genni?" she eyed his cloak suddenly, as if she thought he might be hiding Mimi underneath it.

"Lilymon's bringing her,"

"You think it…wise, to trust Lilymon with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Lilymon with my life,"

"I'm not saying her heart isn't in the right place," said Professor Angewoman grudgingly, "But you can't pretend she's not careless. She does tend to-what was that?" a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky-and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the woman sitting on it. She was almost twice the size of a normal woman and much skinner than the average woman. She wore a dress that almost had a petal like design. Small boots were on her feet. In her thin fragile looking arms, but in a strong grip, she was holding a bundle of baby pink blankets.

"Lilymon," said Genni, sounding relieved. "At last, and where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Genni sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as she spoke. Young Christopher Izumi lent it to me. I've got her sir,"

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir, house was almost destroyed, but I got her out alright, before the muggles started swarming around. She fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol,"

Genni and Professor Angewoman bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of strawberry blonde hair, over her forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, a cut that looked like a teardrop, with smaller circles inside.

"That cut means…sincerity," Lilymon said quietly. "Maybe one day, that is exactly who she will be,"

"Is that where…" whispered Professor Angewoman.

"Yes," said Genni. "She'll have the scar forever,"

"Couldn't you do something about it, Genni?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. Well, give her here Lilymon, we'd better get this over with," Genni took Mimi in his arms and turned towards the McCoy's house.

"Could I…could I say goodbye to her, sir?" asked Lilymon. She bent her head over Mimi and gave a small kiss on her forehead, right over her new sincerity scar. Then, suddenly, Lilymon let out a cry that echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor Angewoman. "You'll wake the muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Lilymon, taking out a large flower printed handkerchief and burying her face in it.

"But I c-c-can't stand it! Katie and Alexander dead and poor little Mimi off to live with muggles!"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad but get a grip on yourself, Lilymon, or we'll be found out," Professor Angewoman whispered, patting Lilymon gingerly on the arm. Genni stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Mimi gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside imi's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle: Lilymon's shoulders shook, Angewoman dabbed tears from her eyes, and Genni seemed more depressed than usual.

"Well," said Genni finally. "That's that. We've no business stayed here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.

"Yes," said Lilymon in a very muffled voice. "I'll be taking Christopher his bike back. G'night Professor Angewoman-Professor Genni, sir," wiping her tears on her arm, Lilymon swung herself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life. With a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor Angewoman," said Genni, nodding to her. Professor Angewoman turned her back in reply. Genni walked back onto the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver put outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so the streets glowed orange and he could make out a white cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets and on the steps of the house.

A breeze ruffled the hedges of privet drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inkly sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Mimi Tachikawa rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken up in a few hours by Mrs. McCoy's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not knowing that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinked by her cousin Alice.

She couldn't know that at this very moment, people were meeting in secret all over the country and holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Mimi Tachikawa, the girl who lived!"


End file.
